duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
CMV: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Song: * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Song From: * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Transcript: *(Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2019 Intro) *(Fade to Black) *Santa Claus: Ready, Rudolph? *Rudolph: Ready, Santa. *Santa Claus: Okay, Rudolph, full power. *(Rudolph's Nose Glows and Flies Away) *Santa Claus: Up, up, up and away. *(Clapping Scene from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *Rover Dangerfield: Well, folks, as for the rest of the story-- *(Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "Follow Your Heart"): He went down in history. *Thomas O'Malley: Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose, *Tom Sawyer: And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. *Kimba: All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. *Scooby Doo: They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games. *Ash Ketchum: Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, *Artemis: "Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" *Maui: Then all the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee, *(Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"):"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer *(Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): You'll go down in history!" *(Christmas Scene from The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus) *(Rudolph and his Reindeer Friends from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)) *(Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas During "As Long As There's Christmas"):"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer *(Dance Scene from Aladdin During "Friend Like Me"): You'll go down in his-to- *(Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: The Movie): ry!" *Santa Claus: Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! *(Cheering Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Major Competition) *(Cheering Scene from Cars) *(Christmas Scene from An All Dogs Christmas Carol) Clips/Years/Companies: * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Thief; @1965 Mushi Production) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (@2000 Universal) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (@1998 Goodtimes) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * The Powerpuff Girls (Major Competition; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (@1998 MGM) Notes: * Dedicated to everyone who did their own version. * Here's my 1st Christmas Music Video of the year. * In honor of the 65th Anniversary of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964). Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript